


Coffee with a side of pick-up lines

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee Puns, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pharmercy, Pick-Up Lines, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Fareeha has been getting coffee from the same barista for the past week, shes also has gotten a cheesy pick-up line with each one...





	Coffee with a side of pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokorokirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/gifts).



_ “I like you a latte”  _

_ “Hold the sugar, please. You're sweet enough already” _

_ “You're such a TEAse” _

_ “Been thinking about you a lot” _

_ “Things get real steamy when you’re here” _

_ “something brewing between the two of us” _

_ “The coffee is really hot. But you're hotter” _

  
  


Fareeha chuckled as she looked at all the cheesy pickup lines. Each one was written on the side of a disposable coffee cup, each given to her a different day of the previous week. All of them given to her by the same cute barista. 

 

She wasn’t sure if these silly coffee shop themed pickup lines were anything special. For all she knew the barista put a little something on everyone’s cups to lift up their mood. Even so, Fareeha got this warm fuzzy feeling whenever she read the pickup lines on her cup, which is why she has yet to actually throw any of them away. 

 

“Fareeha! Diner!” her mother, Ana, called from downstairs.

 

“Coming Mom!” Fareeha replied as she set the coffee cup back down on her desk and headed downstairs. She wasn’t embarrassed as some would be living with their mother at this age, but Fareeha couldn’t afford an apartment on campus and the university was only a few mile jog. A jog she quite enjoyed, especially since she started getting coffee from that little coffee shop with the cute barista that may or may not be flirting with her. 

 

Fareeha sighed as she got to the dining room which didn’t go unnoticed by her mother.

 

“Something the matter dear?” she asked.

 

“No, I'm fine just… Confused…” Fareeha replied as she sat down at the table.

 

“School-related?” Ana asked as she served Fareeha some mac & cheese.

 

“No, It’s something else…” Fareeha said as her mother served her dinner, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem dear, now as your mother I'm sure I can help you with whatever you're confused with.” 

 

“Well.. you know how I found a quicker route to campus?” Fareeha started

 

“Yes I remember you found it a little over a week ago” Ana replied

 

“Okay so on that route there’s this little coffee shop. I popped in one day to have a look and the coffee was fairly cheap and tasted good to.”  Fareeha continued.

 

“Go on.” Ana prompted.

 

“Well, I decided to stop there again the next day and it was the same barista but they wrote a little pickup line on the side of my cup.” Fareeha said

 

“Oh, is that so?” Ana asked.

 

“Yeah, each time I’ve gotten a coffee from that specific barista I’ve gotten a little pickup line on the side of my cup”

 

“Hmmm, okay why are you confused?” Ana Questioned.

 

“I’m not sure if there actually flirting with me or if they are giving cheesy pickup lines to everyone.” Fareeha answered.

 

“Hmmm, well if you’re interested then you'll have to step up and find out.”

 

“Guess your right mom” Fareeha said with a small smile.

 

“Mother knows best. Now then tell me about him, is he cute? Tall? Come on tell me” 

 

Fareeha chuckled before replying, “Actually it’s a she… and yeah she’s cute, adorable even… um... She's not tall but not exactly short either... Shorter than me but that's not really saying much… She’s blond, has blue eyes… she looks kinda pale if I’m honest…”

 

“Wait wait wait,” Ana cut her off, “the barista whos flirting with you is a female?”

 

“um .. yes” Fareeha answered cautiously.

 

“Well that changes things, in my opinion when a guy flirts with a girl he could just be messing around or he could be serious. However when a girl flirts with another girl they have to gamble quite a bit, especially if they don't know if the other girl is gay, so they don’t usually mess around.” Ana explained.

 

“So what you're saying is that the cute barista has been genuinely flirting with me?”

 

“Most likely yes” 

 

“Should I ask her out?” Fareeha questioned.

 

“Maybe flirt with her a bit, see what happens” Ana advised.

 

“Thanks again mom,” Fareeha said softly

 

“It’s nothing, now eat your dinner before it gets any colder.” 

 

* * *

  
  


It was Sunday today so it was significantly slower than most days. Angela, who had just finished talking with a customer, turned to her friend and asked: “Hey Lena?” 

 

“Yes, Angie?” Lena replied.

 

“I can’t think of any pickup lines.” Angela admitted.

 

“Oh my god luv, you don’t even know if she’s coming.” Lena said with a small smile.

 

“I know but I like to be prepared, do you have any ideas?” Angela responded.

 

“Hmmm, I can think of one.” Lena says as she leans up and whispers in Angela's ear.

 

“What?! No, I can’t say that!” Angela cried as a blush spread across her face.

 

“Well, you best hurry and think of something because here she comes.” Lena says as she gestured behind Angela and towards the door.

 

Angela quickly turned around and sure enough, the handsome women that had been coming in every day for the last week were there and fucking hell that’s a lot of skin.

 

“Hello!” the women said cheerfully as she came up to the counter.

 

“G-Greetings!” Angela stuttered, “Would you like your usual?”

 

“Yes, that would be great.” She replied. Angela could have sworn she was smirking.

 

“If you're going to keep coming I feel like I should get your name.” Angela said as she turned around and started making the women's preferred coffee.

 

“Only if I can get yours too.” the women replied.

 

_ ‘Wasn’t sure if that would work, I’ll have to thank Lena later’  _ Angela thought before answering, “Fair enough, My name is Angela, Angela Ziegler”

“Fareeha Amari.” the other responded.

 

Angela bit her lip as she thought to herself  _ ‘Focus, you're supposed to be making coffee, not fantasizing about being Angela Amari’  _ “Nice to finally get your name Fareeha.”

 

“Likewise Angela” Fareeha replied.

 

Angela smiled to herself, the sound of her name being spoken by the women was something she could get used to. Grabbing a disposable cup Angela quickly realized she hadn’t thought of a pickup line and now that she tried, she couldn’t get Lena’s suggestion out of her head.

 

Not wanting to keep Fareeha waiting, Angela quickly wrote the line onto the cup and poured the coffee. Turning around, Angela smiled and said, “That’ll be $2.75.”

 

“I thought it was $3.50?” Fareeha asked as she got out her wallet.

 

“We have a sale Sunday morning” Angela explained.

 

“I see.” Fareeha said as she handed over the money.

 

“Thank you.” Angela said as she took the money. She then handed Fareeha her coffee and said. “Here’s you go,  hot, sweet, and creamy just the way you like it.”

 

“Hot, sweet, and creamy? Are you talking about the coffee or yourself?” Fareeha asked with a wink as she took the coffee and went to sit down at one of the tables.

 

Angela stared wide-eyed as Fareeha casually walked away. She could swear she heard Lena laughing from somewhere in the back.

 

* * *

 

 

Fareeha was very proud of herself for leaving Angela flabbergasted with that one. Sitting down she couldn’t help but watch Angela turn as red as a tomato while taking a victory sip.

 

Puting the cup done Fareeha finally looked at the pickup line written on the cup and almost choked.

 

_ “Would you like some non-dairy creamer?” _

 

“Ok Angela, if that's how you want to play” Fareeha whispered to herself as she took another sip. 

 

* * *

 

 

Angela wasn’t prepared for when Fareeha came back up after finishing her coffee. Then again Fareeha usually left after getting her first cup. 

 

“Another?” Angela asked.

 

“If it’s still $2.75, I don’t have a ton of cash on me” Fareeha replied.

 

Angela nodded and began to make another cup of coffee. Thinking ahead she was able to come up with a simple little line of  _ ‘Bean Mine’  _ to write on the cup.

 

Once finished, Angela turned around, finding the $3 on the counter and Fareeha looking at her with a smirk and something akin to hunger.

 

“About that non-dairy creamer”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOKOROKIREI!!!!
> 
> check out this art and more on glp-art-blog.tumblr.com


End file.
